love_live_cardsfandomcom-20200215-history
Step! ZERO to ONE
''Step! ZERO to ONE, ''is one of the 2 coupling tracks for Aqours' first single - Kimi no Kokoro wa Kagayaiteru kai?. It was released October 7th, 2015. The song is written by Hata Aki, and composed/arranged by Takada Kyou. Track Listing # Kimi no Kokoro wa Kagayaiteru kai? (君のこころは輝いてるかい？) # Step! ZERO to ONE # Aqours☆HEROES # Kimi no Kokoro wa Kagayaiteru kai? (Off Vocal) # Greetings from Takami Chika # Greetings from Sakurauchi Riko # Greetings from Matsuura Kanan # Greetings from Kurosawa Dia # Greetings from Watanabe You # Greetings from Tsushima Yoshiko # Greetings from Kunikida Hanamaru # Greetings from Ohara Mari # Greetings from Kurosawa Ruby Videos Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Kawaritai Step! All right!! suru no ka natte oshiete Kawaresoude kawarenai toki datte kanjiteru kara Kondo koso kondo koso Zero kara ichi no tobira wo akeyou kawaritai toki nanda Tabun kono saki no mirai wa nazo no mama da ne (ZERO to ONE, ZERO to ONE, ZERO to ONE… STEP!) (ZERO to ONE, Steppin' my heart!) Ugokisoude ugokanai toki datte hiraki naotte Kondo koso kondo koso Zero kara ichi no dansa wo koeyou ugokitaku narisouda Demo ne kono saki no mirai wa nazo no mama dayo (ZERO to ONE, ZERO to ONE, ZERO to ONE… STEP!) (ZERO to ONE, Steppin' my heart!) Yeah! Wow! Are you ready? Step! Ichi, ni! Ichi, ni! Ichi, ni! Ichi, ni! Zentai tomare! Kawaresoude kawarenai toki datte kanjiteru kara Kondo koso kondo koso Zero kara ichi no tobira wo akeyou kawaritai toki nanda Tabun kono saki no mirai wa nazo no mama da ne Ugokidase Step! All right!! |-| Kanji= 　 変わりたい Step! All right!! するのかなって教えて 変われそうで　変われないときだって感じてるから こんどこそ　こんどこそ ゼロからイチの扉を開けよう　変わりたいときなんだ たぶんこの先の未来は謎のままだね (ZERO to ONE, ZERO to ONE, ZERO to ONE…STEP!) (ZERO to ONE, Steppin' my heart!) するのかなって教えて 動きそうで　動かないときだって開きなおって こんどこそ　こんどこそ ゼロからイチの段差を越えよう　動きたくなりそうだ でもねこの先の未来は謎のままだよ (ZERO to ONE, ZERO to ONE, ZERO to ONE…STEP!) (ZERO to ONE, Steppin' my heart!) Yeah! Wow! Are you ready? Step! 　一,二！ 　一,二！ 　一,二！ 一,二！ 全体止まれ！ 変われそうで　変われないときだって感じてるから こんどこそ　こんどこそ ゼロからイチの扉を開けよう　変わりたいときなんだ たぶんこの先の未来は謎のままだね 　 動きだせ Step! All right!! |-| English= I wanna change Step! Alright!! it feel all clear again! Because it feels like I can change, and even the times when I don’t, I can feel it so Next time around, next time around Open the door from the world of zero and enter the world of one; it’s time that I change Perhaps the future starting from tomorrow will remain a mystery (ZERO to ONE, ZERO to ONE, ZERO to ONE…STEP!) (ZERO to ONE, Steppin' my heart!) to contain it properly Even when I seem to be moving, and even times when I’m not, without hesitation Next time around, next time around I'm going to want to move beyond the difference of zero to one; it seems I want to continue But the future past tomorrow will always remain a mystery (ZERO to ONE, ZERO to ONE, ZERO to ONE…STEP!) (ZERO to ONE, Steppin' my heart!) Yeah! Wow! Are you ready? Step! One, two! One, two! One, two! One, two! Overall stop! Because it feels like I can change, and even the times when I don’t, I can feel it so Next time around, next time around Open the door from the world of zero and enter the world of one; it’s time that I change Perhaps the future starting from tomorrow will remain a mystery Let’s get moving, Step! Alright!! Translated by DawnlightYT Trivia Navigation Category:Aqours Category:Aqours Singles Category:Aqours Songs Category:Lyrics Category:Translated Songs